Finding Kara: Darkseid's Fortress
Superman's group headed for Darkseid's fortress when flying armed forces are headed straight for them. Traximus: More armed forces? Karai: Yes. It's not good. Kiva: Quick! Everyone, inside! - The impact hitted Superman, but he got out of the fire just fine. Superman's group re-formed and confronted Darkseid himself. Superman: Darkseid! Kara leaves with us. Darkseid: She's free to leave, if that is what she desires. - Kara appeared before them, which make Reia more nervous. Reia: (This power... It's too much for fight head-on.) Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: ...Both of them are too strong. Kara: Hello, Reia. Reia: Kara, I-- Kara: I'm fine, Reia, really. - Reia wanted to unlock her secret power, but she couldn't. Kiva only spotted Reia's different eye color for a split second. Reia: I don't know if I can do this... Kiva: Reia, I know you can do this. I know your scared, but you had to save her. Reia: ...You're right. Kara, what did he do to you? Darkseid: She is safe now. Reia: Kara? Let me take you home. Kara: That's the problem, Saiyan. I'm not sure where home is. Reia: You're only confused, Kara. If you wish to fight me, so be it. Kara: You seemed generous to let me beat you up. Why? Reia: ...You're my best friend. - Reia's spell activated on Kara's heart, but Kara's mind control is another issue. Kara: Let me tell you something. Darkseid cares for me. Reia: No... Clark and I do care for you. Listen to your heart. Kara: Then prove it. Prove to me you're my friend! - Both Reia and Kara fight against each other. Reia stayed defensive, while fighting outside, until she used a lightning-bend techinque to paralyze Kara and break her mind control. Superman quickly caught Kara from falling. Batman showed up and prepared for an exchange. Batman: It's over, Darkseid. Even you must realize the folly of being a king without a kingdom. Darkseid: I doubt the battle between the Kryptonian and the Saiyan will bring about such destruction. Batman: I'm not talking about them. Kiva: Yeah, Darkseid. I thought you are more aware of things. Darkseid: Such as? Batman: Your armory, the hellspores, they've been activated. Darkseid: Impossible. The arming code is encrypted. Batman: I broke the code and reprogrammed them. Darkseid: You're bluffing. Kiva: Well, he's not. Batman: Omega lambda 7-X-L-9. That sound like a bluff to you? Genis: Guess he wasn't bluffing. Batman: One hellspore can turn an entire planet into a fire pit. What will happen to Apokolips when five hundred go off simultaneously? Raine: What!? Kiva: One big boom.. Raine: Is he insane!? He could blow up other planets nearby the blast radius! Kiva: He knows what he's doing. Darkseid: You dare? You dare!? - Darkseid pushed Batman through a pillar. Darkseid: I could destroy you with a single blast of my Omega Beams. Batman: You could. But that wouldn't stop the hellspores, would it? - Darkseid then threw Batman into a wall and grabbed him. Darkseid: You will disarm them. Batman: Here's the deal. Release the girl and give your word you'll leave her alone. - Reia returned so fast before Darkseid slam Batman into the wall. Reia: Swear it! Kiva: Reia! You're back.. Darkseid: Well played. - Darkseid lets Batman go. Darkseid: Take the girl. I will make no move against her. - Reia sighed in relief. Kiva: Thank you. Reia: Let's go, before he changed his mind. - The heroes and the gang left the planet with Kara still in one piece. Category:Scenes